In recent years, a network camera is set up in various places, such as sightseeing spots, farms, and home under IoT (Internet of Things), and a user can watch videos from the remote place to grasp the situations and enjoy the sceneries through the network camera.
Moreover, a technology inserting an advertisement such as banners inside the frame or to the bottom of the frame of such a network camera image is disclosed (for instance, refer to Patent Document 1). According to Patent Document 1, a system acquiring an advertisement appropriate for a network camera image and displaying it at the designated position of the network camera image has been disclosed.